prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Merchandise
Here is a list of merchandise that has been produced for the ''Heartcatch Pretty Cure!'' series. Arcade Game Card Collections *Pretty Cure All Stars Summer Card Collection Cure Dolls Please refer to the main page Cure Dolls. Cosplay Costumes Please refer to the main page Cosplay Costumes for Kids. Key Chains heartcatchkchn.jpg|Character Key Chains Super Silhouette Keychains.jpg|Heartcatch Cures Super Silhouette Keychains Blossom Super Silhouette Keychain.png|Cure Blossom Super Silhouette Keychain Figures petitchara_hc_blossom.jpg|Petit Chara Collection - Cure Blossom petitchara_hc_marine.jpg|Petit Chara Collection - Cure Marine petitchara_hc_sunshine.jpg|Petit Chara Collection - Cure Sunshine petitchara_hc_moonlight.jpg|Petit Chara Collection - Cure Moonlight petitchara_hc_flower.jpg|Petit Chara Collection - Cure Flower petitchara_hc_dark.jpg|Petit Chara Collection - Dark Cure petitchara_hc_coppe.jpg|Petit Chara Collection - Coppe precuredoll.jpg|Infinity Silhouette Blossom Marine Sunshine Cutie.jpg|Blossom, Marine, and Sunshine Cutie Figures Blossom Super Cutie.jpg|Cure Blossom Super Silhouette Cutie Figure Marine Super Cutie.jpg|Cure Marine Super Silhouette Cutie Figure Sunshine Super Cutie.jpg|Cure Sunshine Super Silhoeutte Cutie Figure Moonlight Super Cutie.jpg|Cure Moonlight Super Silhouette Cutie Figure Toys Heart Perfume Toy.jpg|Transforming Fragrance Heart Perfume (includes Pink & Turquoise Heart Seeds) Shiny Perfume Toy.jpg|Shiny Perfume (includes Yellow Heart Seed) Heart Pot Toy.jpg|Heart Pot (includes Cure Moonlight's Purple Heart Seed, Normal Purple Seed & Magenta Seed) Heart Perfume Carrying Case.jpg|Heart Perfume Carrying Case (includes Golden, Green, Light-Pink, Blue & Red Heart Seeds) Heart Link Maker.jpg|Heart Link Maker Flower Tact Toy.jpg|Flower Tact Shiny Tambourine Tpy.jpg|Shiny Tambourine Hearcatch Mirage Toy.png|Hearcatch Mirage (includes 6 Special Heat Seeds & Using stick) Cure Full Milk.jpg|Cure Full Milk Heart_Seeds_-_Cure_Blossom_Color.jpg|Heart Seeds - Cure Blossom Color (includes 11 Heart Seeds) Heart_Seeds_-_Cure_Marine_Color.jpg|Heart Seeds - Cure Marine Color (includes 11 Heart Seeds) Heart Seeds - Cure Sunshine Color.jpg|Heart Seeds - Cure Sunshine Color (includes 11 Heart Seeds) Heart Seeds - Cure Moonlight Color.jpg|Heart Seeds - Cure Moonlight Color (includes 11 Heart Seeds) Heart -Linked Chypre & Coffret.jpg|Heart - Linked Chypre & Coffret (includes both) Girly Frilly Dress Chypre.jpg|Girly Frilly Dress Chypre Cute Romper With Ribbon Coffret.jpg|Cute Romper With Ribbon Coffret (includes the "Ribbon") Touch Talk Potpourri.png|Touch & Talk Potpourri (includes the Key Heart Seed) Happy Sing Heartcatch Microphone.jpg|Happy Sing! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Microphone Flower Tact Moonlight.jpg|Flower Tact (Cure Moonlight version) DVDs, CDs & Blu-rays HeartCatch Cd 1.jpg|Alright! Heartcatch Pretty Cure!/Heartcatch☆Paradise! Single (CD) Heartcatchoped.png|Alright! Heartcatch Pretty Cure!/Heartcatch☆Paradise! Single (CD+DVD) Heartcatch Pretty Cure! character song single front cover.jpg|Tsu.Bo.Mi ~Future Flower~/Special*Colorful Single Heartcatch OST 1.jpg|Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Original Soundtrack 1: Sound Forte Wave HPC vocal album 1 front cover.jpg|Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Vocal Album 1 ~The Earth and the Sea and the Sun and the Moon~ Heartcatch Cd 5.jpg|Tomorrow Song ~Tomorrow's Song~ Single (CD) Tomorrow_Song_〜あしたのうた〜.jpg|Tomorrow Song ~Tomorrow's Song~ Single (CD+DVD) Power of ShineMOON ~Moonlight~ ATTACK Single.jpg|Power of Shine/MOON ~Moonlight~ ATTACK Single Heartcatch Movie OST.jpg|Heartcatch Pretty Cure!: Hana no Miyako de Fashion Show...Desu Ka!? Original Soundtrack Heartcatch Movie Theme.jpg|Heartcatch Pretty Cure!: Hana no Miyako de Fashion Show...Desu Ka!? Theme Song Single Heartcatch OST 2.jpg|Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Original Soundtrack 2: Pretty Cure Sound Burst Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Vocal Album 2.jpg|Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Vocal Album 2 ~Multicolored Flower Language~ HeartcatchVocal Best.jpg|Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Vocal Best Heartcatch Cd 11.jpg|Alright! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! / Heartcatch ☆ Paradise! / Tomorrow Song Single (CD) Alright!.jpg|Alright! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! / Heartcatch ☆ Paradise! / Tomorrow Song Single (CD+DVD) Heartcatch Pretty Cure DVD Vol.1.jpg|DVD Volumes Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Blu-ray BOX Vol 1.jpg|Blu-ray BOX Volume 1 Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Blu-ray BOX Vol 2.jpg|Blu-ray BOX Volume 2 Video Games HPC DS game koedeasobou box.jpg|Koe De Asobou - HeartCatch Pretty Cure! Oshare Box.png|Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Oshare Collection Others Hpccalendar.jpg|Heartcatch Pretty Cure! 2011 Calendar Category:Merchandise Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure!